Dark Secrets
by Tyni14
Summary: Danny, Randy and Jake are in for another mystifying adventure as they decipher the left over clues of New York, but not all of the clues are leading where they thought. Hallucinations, horrifying thoughts, and gemstones appear to be the focus, but there also seems to be a third party somewhere. The question is, who is this other individual and how do they know so much? Sequel to DC
1. Chapter 1 - Ghost Mornings Suck

Everyone harvests a dark secret. Whether it be on the surface or deep in the black abyss of a soul, there is one thing that someone won't or even can't tell others. One thing that a person may pry and push and beg at, but won't be shared. And the only way to get answers to a secret, is to find them.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Ghost Mornings Suck

"BEWARE."

A small sigh sounded under a mountain of blankets as the phrase was shouted out into the open. A few shuffles later a sky blue eye peeked out from a hole to gaze at the digital clock sitting on the dresser across from the bed. It read 5:27 AM in its bright, neon red numbers. The eye under the covers disappeared for a moment as the owner shut it in irritation.

_Seriously Box Ghost! Can't I get a break for once on a Saturday morning? _

The boy who had been disturbed laid a moment more in his nest of warmth before wiggling out and slipping quietly onto the floor of his bedroom, eyes half closed with exhaustion.

"Let's get this over with…" Two bright, ice blue rings appeared around Danny's waist, changing him into his heroic alter ego before he swiftly jumped from the window sill. The teenager scanned the street below him quickly for a certain blue and cube obsessed someone, spotting him terrorizing a couple in front of a dessert shop with a box. Danny narrowed his eyes and dove down towards the specter.

"You better start flying, Boxy!" Phantom shouted, his eyes brightening in annoyance. "I was in a wonderful cocoon of blankets!"

The Box Ghost looked up in slight confusion to locate who had called out to him. Once he saw Danny charging at him with an emerald green hand held in front, his eyes widened. Then the ghost shot off down the side walk.

Danny rolled his eyes and expertly weaved between the few morning people who were currently out as he gave chase. It didn't take long for the white haired hero to drift up next to the Box Ghost whose eyes expanded even more when he saw Phantom leisurely soaring on his back in mockery. Danny smirked and released the ecto blast in his hand which sent his enemy sprawling onto the ground, then he grabbed the Fenton Thermos around his waist and pointed it at the specter.

"Can you wait until after noon to scare people? Some heroes like to sleep."

"Never!" Box Ghost cried out in his nasal-y voice. "Conquering the world with boxes waits for no one! For as long as there are cylinders…"

The green eyed hero sighed and tapped the button on the side of the contraption, letting the light pour from it and grab the other ghost who yelled in protest. Once the container was secured, Danny speedily flew back to his room and closed the window, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll let him out after I get up," he murmured, sinking back onto his bed after returning to Fenton. "Serves him right anyways." His eyes gradually slipped closed and his consciousness had just begun to slip away…

"Danny!"

Said boy groaned.

* * *

Danny padded down the staircase, nearly asleep on his feet, to see his dad sitting in the kitchen and snacking away on breakfast. The 15 year old yawned and sleepily sat down at the table opposite the end from where Jack was sitting.

"What's up?" he breathed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ahh! Danny," Jack said through his mouthful of bacon and eggs. "I need some help down in the lab today. Mind helping your old man out?"

"Actually Dad, I was gonna hang out with-"

"Great!" Jack cut him off and made his way around the table to rustle his son's hair. "I'll need you to clean the beakers for me in like, ten minutes? Ghosts appear the most during the morning!"

Danny blinked and muttered, "Really? Because my body says otherwise."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'll uh, get right on it."

"That's the spirit! Now, I'll be right down after I finish this plate of cookies."

The teenager huffed and stood up from his seat to head downstairs, silently wishing that he had stayed in bed.

The tiles in the basement were colder than usual as Danny tiptoed down the stairs reluctantly. Brushing his hand across the wall, he easily flipped on the light switch which provided warm, yellow light to stream into the lab before he padded over to the counters where several rows of gooey, ectoplasm stained beakers waited. The blue eyed teen picked up a beaker and examined it with disgust.

"If they would clean once and a while…" he murmured. Shaking his head, Danny set the beaker back down and instead rummaged through the paperwork sitting on the corner of the desk.

_Ghost Types, Ghost Sightings, _and _Ghost Zone _were a few titles on several of the manila folders that were scattered on the counter. Danny flipped through the folder labeled, _Ghost Natures_, snorting in amusement at a few of the ridiculous bullet points on the inside. He put the papers back in, uninterested, and began to turn away when a black folder underneath the rest caught his eye. The teenager pushed aside the other files as he grabbed it.

_Classified_

_Maddie and Jack Fenton __Only__._

_1453-7721:_

_New York_

Danny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, deciding whether or not to peek inside of the folder. _New York? What does New York have to do with ghosts? _He pondered to himself. Now curious, Danny began to open the records when footsteps echoed from the top of the staircase.

"Alright, Danny Boy! The faster we do this, the faster I can get to inventing! What's the situation look like?"

"Uh," the 15 year old called up as he frantically searched for a place to put the folder. "I didn't get far. Maybe one or two beakers on my part?" The statement turned into a question while Danny shoved the raven colored folder into a bowl filled with a miscellaneous pink liquid, cringing and nervously glancing back at his father who had just appeared in the lab.

"Alright, first things first, let's check the ecto filter." Jack sighed, Danny following him to the side of the ghost portal. The man in the orange suit fiddled with the contraption beside the portal and swiftly popped the glass container out of its slot then reached his hand back towards his son. Spotting his cue, Danny handed his dad the new filter, watching Jack insert it in place.

Once finished, Jack stood back and nodded his head, satisfied with his work, before glancing over at the desk of beakers, cylinders, and such. The man's face scrunched up in disgust at the work that would await him. He groaned, then his eyes flashed with an idea.

"Ok Danny, you finish cleaning the beakers and I'll start on wiping down the equipment and seeing if everything still works."

The teenager's shoulders drooped, but he turned and picked up a container nonetheless. Jack beamed and grabbed a soggy rag on the edge of the counter. Danny absently wiped the inside of each beaker while his mind wandered through various, unimportant thoughts. What would be for dinner? What was due for school on Monday? How were Sam and Tuck? Then, unconsciously, his eyes flitted over to the bowl of miscellaneous pink liquid that held the black colored folder. New York… What was so important about New York? It was all such a blur…

"_Ghost detected. Make a U-turn._"

Danny snapped back into reality at the sound of an electronic lady's voice. He turned to see Jack comply the computer and turn around.

"_Walk forward." _Jack stepped several paces towards Danny, who shrunk back in embarrassment. Just as his father reached him, the machine sounded again.

"_Ghost detected. Make another U-turn._"

_What the heck? _The teenager thought in surprise. _But I'm right here…? _

Jack once again sighed and spun around, still holding the device in front of him.

"_Ghost found. Thank you for using the Fenton Ghost Finder." _The man in the orange suit looked up at the wall of the lab, thoroughly confused. There was nothing there.

Danny, however, had glanced up to find two blood red eyes smiling at him in a mocking way. He scowled, silently promising to whip this ghost's butt as he edged forward, but he blinked and the figure was suddenly gone.

_And I say again, what the heck?_

Jack shrugged in disappointment. "Ugh, this thing is broken. Better take it to the shed later." He then tossed it into a cardboard box and returned to the pile of inventions in front of him. Danny internally growled and turned to his own work.

* * *

An hour later, the lab was clean enough to work in comfortably. It wasn't necessarily 'squeaky clean' and it wasn't the way the son and father had found it, so they decided that it was enough to call it quits. Danny leaned against the counter in exhaustion before glancing at one of the bowls that remained.

"Hey, um, Dad. I'm gonna go back to my room."

"Good idea son. Take a little hunter's break." Jack agreed, turning for the stairs himself. Danny shook his head and swiftly grabbed the basin that held the secret folder. Heading upstairs, the teen immediately turned for the staircase that led to his room, his heartbeat increasing every second. For what reason, Danny didn't know, but he had a feeling that whatever was in the manila folder in his hands was bad news. He pushed open his bedroom door and flopped on his bed after his door had been closed. The raven haired boy felt around in the thick liquid, pulling out the hidden contents with an intangible hand and setting the bowl to the side.

The bright, silver lettering on the front once again reminded the reader that the information was for two specific people. Danny, however, ignored it and gently opened the folder up before he spread the contents onto his bed. The folder consisted mostly of notes and theories on famous haunting sites for ghosts in New York which Danny promptly ignored, finding a more compelling section of the records to search through-photos.

At first, the images displayed on each piece of rectangular paper were average. There were buildings, some smudges in a few photos deemed to be a ghost (when it was just a poorly stabilized picture taken), and even several with Jack and Maddie enjoying themselves with a dinner, play, and attractions. Danny scanned these photographs and quickly set them aside, uninterested with his parents work before he came to a photoset that provided memories to flood back to him. An image of destruction, smoke, and clones. It was the Dark Mist incident.

The super hero teen fell into a sudden shock. His mind was bombarded with images of evil doubles that constantly taunted him, immense confusion, panic, stress, and finally, those bright glowing crimson eyes. Danny shut his eyes to block out the image of the manipulating villain, but it simply increased the pictures intensity. Vureem stared down on him, his expression a mixture of mockery, hate, and sadistic pleasure at Danny's expense.

_No…No…NO! _The boy whimpered and grabbed his head as he attempted to block the terrifying events, leaning back onto his beds headboard. He let go of the picture and huddled with his knees against his chest.

_Pain… burning, freezing cold pain… confusion… Guilt… poor Randy… You think he'ss ok, but issss he really Danny? And who'ss really the one to blame here? Not Howard, Trixie, Jazz or Sssam, or even Jake… no Danny, it'sss _your fault.

Danny shuddered as the voice swirled inside of his mind, playing with his emotions. As he slid down further onto his bed, his head hit something hard and suddenly the voice was crystal clear, as if a certain twin was sitting right next to the teen.

"But then again, it always _wasss _your fault."

The blue eyed teen jolted up from his pillow in surprise and looked around his room cautiously, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. D was nowhere to be seen.

Danny sighed and laid back down, only to hit the hard object again. Feeling around behind him, he grasped the small, round rock and brought it in front of him to inspect. _What the…?_

The little gem was black on the outside, barely allowing any light to reflect through it. The inner part of the gem was quite the opposite, instead a sparkling clear color. At the very middle a translucent green lit up the rest of the stone in a mesmerizing glow. It was light and heavy, cold and hot, powerful but small. Danny grinned, his mind suddenly clear of stressful thoughts. He tucked the gemstone into his pocket before he cleared his bed of all of the files. Then his ghost sense went off.

"Great. One more thing to add to this morning. That ghost better pray to-" Danny was cut short as he opened his door, his dad bounding up the stairs with wide eyes.

"Suffering spooks!" Jack bellowed, flying past the room. "There's a sudden increase in ecto activity! Maddie, grab the weapons! Danny, get your sister and go to the Emergency Observation Center. Hurry now!"

Danny's eyes widened in alarm, the teen quickly dashing into his sister's room. Jazz was already gathering herself onto the transportation platform into the Center above. Danny joined, quickly stating, "Two to the Observation Center," before they we're sucked up to the roof top.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked Danny through her coughs, waving away the putrid smell of the spoiled ham.

"I have no idea," he replied. "I should go check it out."

Jazz smiled and hugged her brother. "Be careful. I'll be up here if you need backup."

"I always am, Jazz." Danny chuckled, pushing the ginger away. With that, the teen hero transformed into Danny Phantom, ice blue rings sweeping over his body before he leapt into the floor and flew down through the house towards the lab. Before he even reached the lab, his ears picked up the sound of Jack and Maddie yelling, guns firing, and what appeared to be the sound of a whistle.

When he arrived in the lab, a swirling jade colored vortex was spiraling out of the ghost portal, causing wind to gust through the room with a high pitched shrill. Multiple ghosts were shooting out of the portal in escape and freedom which were the cause of Jack and Maddie shooting ecto guns wildly. Danny moved forward to help.

"Phantom!" the woman in the blue hazmat suit yelled. "You're the one behind this aren't you?"

Jack turned to see the teen ghost. "You filthy piece of ectoplasm! You're dead! Err, your afterlife is over!" he corrected.

Danny rolled his eyes and focused on the problem at hand. The vortex was strengthening and more than just papers were beginning to fly around. He glided for the portal door in attempt to close it, swerving as a toasty emerald blast whizzed past his head, followed closely by several more.

"Hey!" the ghost teen yelled, dodging the oncoming rays. "I'm trying to help!"

"Trying to help your ghost buddies escape!"

Maddie aimed again and shot her ecto-gun. "Don't try and fool us, ghost!"

While Danny was trying to dodge his father's wildly directed beam, he missed his mother's well targeted shot which went flying into his spine, knocking him back towards the ghostly tornado. Stunned, he tried to catch himself before he hit something, but instead of hitting an object he began spinning with the direction of the wind. Danny gasped and attempted to find his bearings but to no avail. The specter was being sucked into the vortex quicker than he could escape until finally his already blurry vision turned entirely bright, neon green.

* * *

**(Author's Notes) **

**Hi guys! Welcome back to my imagination! **

**I hope that this first chapter was ok and it got you excited for the sequel to Dark Connections!**

**Hmm, uh yeah. I don't quite know what to say. X3 I'm on Spring Break this week so I want to get a few more chapters out. (But no promises ok? We know how I like to say things about updates...) Hopefully I'll talk to you guys some more later. :)**

**Only time I am saying this ~ **

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, or American Dragon Jake Long. They belong to their rightful owners!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Innoncent 'Blue' Jays

**Hey guys! **

**Look, an unexpected update! Hurray!**

**Ok yeah so I suddenly got a burst of inspiration for this story yesterday/today and I wrote chapter two :3 How cool am I? (Not very but ya know.)**

**I don't even know what to say right now so go ahead and read on. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Innocent 'Blue' Jays

"Jaaaake!"

A teenager's head shot up, colliding into the shelf above him that held various cleaning supplies. With a pounding heart and wide eyes, the addressed boy burst from the cleaning closet in his grandpa's shop.

"Huh? What?" Jake stumbled around the hall with his hands out. "Where are you guys? Why is it dark?" he called with a distressed voice.

"Young dragon," the sound of his grandpa's voice echoed through something plastic. "What are you doing with a bucket on your head?"

Jake cringed at the irritation in Gramps voice as he sheepishly removed the plastic tin on his head and looked at the floor. "Oh you know. I'm just, uh, checking for sprites?"

The elder glared at him. "Well quit checking and get to work. This shop won't clean itself, Jake."

The teenage boy sighed as he grabbed the mop from inside the closet. Mumbling to himself, he began wiping the floor in the front room of the shop. A chuckle came from behind the counter.

"By now I would have thought that you'd stop napping in that closet."

"Are you kidding?" Jake said with amusement. "If I can get away from chores, anywhere works, Fu."

"Hey if it works for you than by all means go ahead," The wrinkly dog padded out from under the desk. "I'm just keeping tally of how many things fall on your head. So far this week I've counted 36."

Jake moved the rug by the couch and began moping. "Now you're making things up."

"Including dragon fights I'd say that's about accurate," Fu laughed. "And that's only when I've been there. Next time I'll have to let Trixie and Spud in on it."

Jake rolled his eyes with a smirk and continued cleaning. He bent down to mop under the shelves and something toppled out of his pocket, causing a clank to sound out as it hit the wooden floor.

"What's that?" Fu asked with ears perked.

The teen's heart fluttered and he hastily scooped the stone up. "Uh, nothing. Just dropped a, um, penny from my pocket." Fu shrugged and disappeared into the back room while Jake sighed with relief. He had forgotten that was in his pocket. Glancing toward the curtain that divided the shop from the back, Jake sat down on the couch and pulled the gem back out, feeling a wave of power fill him as he moved it between his fingers. He had grown more attached to the red and black jewel as the days had gone on from the first night he had found it. He'd wanted to tell Trixie or Spud about it too, but he just couldn't. It was like a force was stopping him, and in a way it made him feel guilty that no one else knew he had it.

The teen put the stone away and picked up the mop once again as he stood back to his feet. The shop door swung open and a teenager that looked to be Jake's age walked inside, looking around. Jake looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at the appearance of the other. He was dressed in red baseball sleeved t-shirt with golden yellow trimming and an oddly black paint splotch on the chest. He had black jeans that were ripped in various spots. His hair was pitch black, frizzing in every direction and red tennis shoes marked the bottom his body. But the most eye catching thing about the boy were his eyes. The irises were an amber color so deep that they almost appeared red, the pupil itself looking tinted crimson.

"Hey," Jake called. "How can I help you?"

The boy glanced over, lifting an eyebrow. "Hi. I'm looking for a special someone. Maybe you can help."

The teen hero tilted his head slightly in confusion. "All you'll find here are electronics. But there are a few restaurants nearby that have social events later today."

"Nah," The boy casually strode over to a shelf lined with DVD players and brushed his finger along the top of one. He wiped the dust onto his pants and shrugged. "I need the American Dragon. I was told I would find him here."

Jake put his hands in his pocket, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "And what for?"

The other teen turned to Jake and eyed him. "I need his help finding something. A portal."

"Why?"

"Some friends of mine are inside and I need to get to them, except the portal disappeared."

"Who are you? What kind of creature are you?"

"The name's Jay," He chuckled. "Like the bird. You could say I'm related to them in a way. Any more questions you want to ask me? I thought I was the one looking for answers."

"Oh, my bad," Jake grabbed his arm in embarrassment. "I just need information before outing myself to someone. I'd be the one you're looking for."

Jay blinked. "Oh. I was expecting someone…"

"Taller?" The short teen smirked. "I get that a lot. I'm Jake."

Jay nodded and stuck out his hand to shake. "When can you help me?" He asked after the greeting.

"I'm free now."

"Great. I can take you to the place they disappeared."

The two boys walked out of the shop and turned right, heading towards the more rural part of town. But, the farther they walked towards the barren part of town, the more Jake felt uncomfortable. Something was off. He just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

"Here," Jay said as they slowed down next to a clump of trees. They had walked for a good hour once the city had left the horizon. The trees loomed above Jake and Jay, giving off an eerie feeling.

"Why would you guys want to go in there?" The dragon teen asked curiously.

"We saw something green and glowing," Jay snickered. "And we're teens. We had to investigate."

"I'm gonna assume it was the portal right?"

"Right," Jake hopped over a log, Jay close behind. "And then they jumped through. I was skeptical about it, but once I had made up my mind to follow, the portal was closing and I landed in a pile of leaves after I leapt for it."

"What'd it look like?" Jake asked.

"Green and swirling. That's pretty much it."

"Sounds familiar…" The two boys stopped in a clearing lined with pine trees. Jay walked forward and patted the ground.

"Right here. Open and closed."

Jake stood over the spot before surveying the area, his eyes narrowed. The air felt heaviest here and he felt the need to shudder. When the 15 year old looked over, Jay seemed completely unfazed by the atmosphere, his face expressionless, which made Jake feel even more uneasy.

Suddenly the wind stopped and the chirping from nearby birds ceased to exist. Everything was still.

_Definitely another bad sign. _He thought.

"How long since you've been here?"

"About a day and a half," Jay replied.

"And you think the portal is gone for forever?"

"I'd assume so. I checked yesterday too."

Jake stood from his kneeling position on the ground. "I think we should go."

"What?" Jay's face twisted into irritated confusion.

"I don't think it's safe," The dragon hero elaborated. "Don't you feel the atmosphere? Nothing is here, it's like everything living around here has vanished. We should probably go."

Jay stepped back, his eyebrows creasing into an angry expression and pupils dilating with fury. "But we haven't found them yet. We _have _to find them."

Jake stepped forward. "Jay, it's not-" An explosion sounded from behind the boys as they went flying into the nearby bushes. The entire sky lit up emerald and the wind began swirling. Jake's head popped out from the bush, his eyes watching the clearing in alarm. A small sphere was forming in the center of the area and was gradually expanding.

"Dragon up!" The hero triggered his dragon aura, allowing the power to drain from his body and into the open. His dragon form remained when the blue flames had cleared and he stood in a protective stance in front of Jay.

"I think this is it!" Jay yelled, his face lighting up with hope and excitement. "This has to be the portal they disappeared into!"

Jake nodded, waiting for the swirling energy to come to a halt, but instead it kept growing, the wind increased its whistling and the force of the suction was getting stronger. The ruby dragon had to grip the ground hard just to keep from getting caught into the current. He closed his eyes, waiting for the calm.

Unexpectedly, something jammed into his spine and caught him off guard. Losing his footing, Jake gasped in surprise and tried to grab the nearest thing to him, but to no avail. The one second of lost balance caused him to get swept into the vortex of green, all of his bearings completely lost. With a dying scream, Jake felt himself practically disappear.

* * *

A thud rang out across the terrain, dust swirling around from the origin. Jake laid on the ground, stunned and winded while a pair of feet stood next to him. He groaned and sluggishly rubbed his head before he sat up and looked around.

The new terrain was brittle, dead. The few rocky hills visible stood tall and eerie over the flat, ashen ground. A jade sky was the only light source which bathed the already gloomy area in an unsettling green glow while a calm breeze swept through, seeming to whisper. Jake involuntarily shivered.

"What is this place?" He breathed, finally climbing to his feet.

Jay shrugged as he turned in a full circle. "I don't know. But it probably isn't inviting to trespassers."

"Then we should definitely get a move on and try to find an exit," Jay shot Jake a glare. "And your friends meanwhile."

"Are you capable of moving? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"I'm fine. I've taken a lot harder hits," Jake dismissed the question. "And anyway, how did you go unscathed?"

"I managed to right myself up while we were falling and then fly to the ground." Jay said.

Jake blinked. "You can fly?"

"Yeah. I said you could say I'm related to jay birds."

"Then why didn't we just fly to the clearing?" The dragon asked with curious annoyance.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, smiling from embarrassment. "You didn't ask. I just assumed you wanted to walk."

The two individuals began making their way toward one of the hills as they planned to find some shelter. Jake was on full alert even though everything was quiet. He still had the same creepy feeling tingling up his spine from the clearing, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe something was watching him?

The teen glanced at Jay sideways, contemplating whether to ask his question or not. When he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it again in hesitation, instead settling on small talk.

"So…" Jake began. Jay remained expressionless. "What're your friends' names?"

"Dean and Artie." Jay put simply. "We've known each other since birth practically. They're like brothers."

Jake nodded. "That's cool. I've got some friends like that too."

"Yeah. We do everything together, even get lost in portals." Jay laughed at this then quieted. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" The dragon returned to full defense mode, scanning the area with his eyes. Uneasiness once again filled his body more vigorously than when they had first arrived.

"I swear I heard a something like a whoosh…"

"It might have been the wind."

"No…" Jay twisted to look behind Jake, his eyes widening. "Look out!"

Instinct kicking in, Jake hurriedly rolled to the side, barely missing something that exploded upon reaching the ground. The serpent looked up to see who or what had been fired, but the sky was empty. He walked over to the singed ground and inspected the burn before feeling a sense of familiarity wash over him. Could it be…?

Another shot sounded from behind the teen and he took to the sky as the beam whizzed past him. He twisted in the air, attempting to get a better view of his attacker. Another ray was shot, and another, and a third one. They were seemingly appearing from nowhere.

Jake growled as he swiftly dodged the attacks. "Show yourself!" He cried out.

The only thing that appeared, however, were several more blasts of light. Following the trail the beams took, Jake pinpointed a position in the sky he thought may be where the attacker was. He shot straight for the spot and hurled fireballs to counter the energy balls. Putting most of his strength in his speed, Jake tore through the air at impressive speed until he reached his destination, and to his astonishment, he collided with something.

The dragon and object dropped to the earth, Jake aiming to land on top of whatever he was holding. An echoing boom rang out when the two met contact with the ground. As he had hoped, Jake was now sitting on something invisible, who in return was thrashing underneath him, struggling to escape.

"Alright coward," Jake sneered awkwardly at the ground. "Show your face so we can have a real fight."

The thing beneath the dragon stopped moving and Jake thought for a moment that it had escaped. Then a familiar voice called out.

"Jake?"

The serpent cocked his head in confusion. "What? Who-"

Suddenly, the being beneath him appeared into reality with bright, neon emerald eyes staring up at him in shock, a mini grin beginning to spread across his face.

"Wait," Jake laughed, standing up. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**So what do ya guys think? Hopefully you all enjoyed it! **

**I'm also curious to know what you guys think of Jay? Why would I throw him in, right? Maybe I'm just a terrible writer. XD Tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Updated 05/24/14**


	3. UPDATE, SORRY!

**UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE**

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry. I was trying to hold off on interacting with this story and getting your hopes up but I feel like it's necessary to tell you guys what's going on. I wish this wasn't just an update chapter but it mostly is. I am truly, honestly sorry. **

**The following is taken mostly from another fanfiction story I'm writing, ****_All for Nothing. _****If you would like to keep track of my writing then you should check that story out. It's not as fast as my updates for ****_Dark Connections _****were, but it's something, right? It's a Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja fanfic if any of you are wondering. (It does not feature any plot or ideas from the Dark Connections plot however. Sorry, XP) **

**Okay now that I've made myself sound way too formal, here are some questions you might have regarding ****_Dark Secrets_****. **

**1)**_**Are you going to update Dark Secrets soon?**_

**I'll be completely honest. I have no idea when it will be updated. I've been debating whether to continue from where it currently is (and what doesn't help is that I've already started chapter 3). I feel like I jumped into the plot way quicker than what I wanted and now the lazy side of my brain doesn't want to rewrite the first two chapters even if I wanted to. Maybe I can post a poll later and you guys can help me figure this out.**

**2)**_**Does this mean Dark Secrets is cancelled?**_

**Absolutely not! I know you all want to know what happens to Randy (I do as well!) and there are probably some/many plot holes that are in Dark Connections that I need to cover. I'd like to reread Dark Connections myself pretty soon to see what needs to be fixed. All in all, nope! Dark Secrets is still a go!**

**3)**_**What have you been doing? Wasn't summer about to start right after you updated chapter 2?**_

**Hehehe, yeah... Well again, that writers block was just a poopy little feller that got in the way. With that, June was pretty busy for me anyway. I went to Italy at the end of the month for two weeks (WHICH WAS AMAZEDINGLES. Holy cow, I wish I could go back. It was so beautiful and calming and the weather was super nice! And the food.**_**The Foooooood**__**.**_**So wonderful and mouth watering. I want gelato now) and then my older sister was moving away in July. I really don't know guys, motivation just got away from me. I'm really sorry.**

**EDIT: School has also been pretty chaotic for me this year. Starting high school is quite the experience and managing time… it's not my strongest quality. Maybe during summer of 2015 I can take a look at this story some more and decide. **

**4)**_**Could you maybe just... give us some hints on what happens to Randy? PLEASE?**_

**Pfffft. No. I'm still the author who loves to keep you guys twirled up in my mind of confusion. My suggestion? Reread some of the last chapters of Dark Connections. There may be some stuff you missed? I don't know. :3 I really will try to update soon but definitely no promises. Also, once I update I don't know how frequent updates will be for the story. Sorry guys. Here, I won't be totally heartless. Here's a few sentences from Chapter 3 (***This was added to after being taken from my other story)(but it may be changed so don't get hooked on anything yet):**

"_What's wrong with you? You've been so distant lately," The ginger shook his head, not wanting to get side tracked. "Never mind, forget that. We have to try McSavors." _

"_Yeah, yeah…" Randy glanced away from his friend, putting an arm up to rest his head on. "I don't know, Howard. I don't really feel like thinking about it right now."_

_Howard raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? Come on, we've been talking about this since the rumors hit Norrisville like five months ago!" _

"_Sorry Howard," The 14 year old stood from his spot at the table they were sitting at in Greg's FoodHole. "I'm gonna go. Text me if you figure something out though."_

"_Randy! Come on, not again." Howard yelled as his best friend walked out the front door and didn't look back._

_If he (Randy) was honest with himself, he'd been feeling down a lot since… sometime several months ago. But every time he tried to think back to when it started, a sharp pain was sent through his skull. For that it wasn't worth it really, but Howard urged him to say what was wrong a lot. And each time Randy would excuse himself and go home._

**That's all I got for you guys!**

**If you would like to help and have input on where this story goes, there is also a poll on my profile! Please check it out, it would probably help me a lot in deciding what to do. **

**If you have any more questions, shoot me a PM and I will definitely talk to you about it! :) Again, I am truly sorry for the wait and I hope I can get back into the flow soon. **


End file.
